Can't Life Without You
by Nugua
Summary: Nick ist traurig, weil Sara das Team verlassen hat...


**Autor: **Nugua

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **K 

**Pairing: **Nick/Sara

**Summary:** Nick ist traurig, weil Sara das Team verlassen hat...

**Disclaimer:** CSI und alles was dazu gehört, gehört nicht mir.

**

* * *

**

**Can't Life Without You**

Jeder kennt das Gefühl endloser Einsamkeit. Jeder hat es bestimmt schon mindestens einmal zu spüren bekommen und das, obwohl man sich an einem belebten Ort befand und umgeben war von unzähligen Menschen. Vielleicht sogar von Menschen, die einem nahe standen. Angehörige, Freunde oder Kollegen, die versuchten einem Trost zu spenden, es jedoch nicht konnten, auch wenn sie einem noch so sehr helfen wollten. Denn die einzige Person, die das wirklich gekonnt hätte, war die, warum man im Augenblick überhaupt so empfand. Und genauso ging es Nick gerade.

Allein stand er in einem der Analyseräume und blickte gedankenversunken durch das Okular eines Mikroskops. Allerdings schenkte er den winzigen Partikeln auf dem gläsernen Objektträger keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit. Ständig musste er daran denken, dass sie von nun an einer weniger in der Schicht sein würden. Ersatz kam nicht und selbst wenn, niemand würde diesen Verlust aufwiegen können. Zwar war Sara nicht gestorben, sondern lediglich wieder in ihre Heimatstadt zurückgekehrt, doch für sein Herz machte das kaum einen Unterschied. Sie nicht mehr jeden Tag um sich zu haben, stimmte ihn traurig und mit jeder Minute bereute er es mehr, sie nicht davon abgehalten zu haben. Er wusste, dass er es gekonnt hätte, wenn er nur den Mut dazu gehabt hätte.

„Das scheint ja mächtig interessant zu sein, solange wie du das jetzt schon anstarrst.", wurde er unverhofft von jemanden aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er traute seinen Ohren kaum, denn die Person, die er glaubte gehört zu haben, konnte unmöglich hier sein. Andererseits gab es keinen Zweifel, ihre Stimme hätte er wohl unter Millionen wiedererkannt. Dennoch zögerte Nick kurz, ehe er aufsah, aus Angst vor einer möglichen Enttäuschung. Immerhin konnte ihm die Sehnsucht in seinem Herzen auch nur einen Streich gespielt haben. Erfreut durfte er allerdings feststellen, dass dem nicht so war. Dass dort im Türrahmen eben jene Person stand, die er so schmerzlich vermisste.

„Hey.", begrüßte er sie überraschet. „Ich dachte du bist längst in San Francisco?"

„Wäre ich eigentlich auch.", antwortete sie, stieß sich von dem Rahmen ab, an dem sie gelehnt hatte und kam langsam auf ihn zu.

„Aber du bist noch hier.", stellte er ungläubig fest.

„Ja." Zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt blieb sie stehen.

„Warum?" Er ließ sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen, taste mit den seinen jeden Zentimeter ihres hübschen Gesichtes ab und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort.

„Ich…" Sara zögerte kurz. „Ich konnte es nicht.", erklärte sie dann knapp.

„Dann bleibst du?", keimte plötzlich neue Hoffnung in ihm auf und ein unsicheres Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Hätte ich denn einen Grund?" Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an und beobachtete genau die Reaktion in seinen Augen, die ihr glücklich entgegenblickten.

„Den kann ich dir geben.", erwiderte er, festentschlossen nicht noch einmal den gleichen Fehler zu machen.

„Ach ja? Und wie sieht der aus?", gab sich Sara unwissend. Sie wollte hören was er zu sagen hatte. Vielleicht schon längst hätte sagen sollen.

„Na ja, er ist circa 1,80 m groß, hat braune Haare, braune Augen… und will nicht, dass du gehst.", erklärte er.

„Und warum will er das nicht?", hakte sie weiter nach.

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, in denen Nick nach den richtigen Worten suchte. Als er glaubte sie gefunden zu haben, legte er all seine Überzeugungskraft in seine Stimme und seinen Blick und sagte: „Weil er ohne dich nicht mehr leben kann."

Sara stiegen nun unweigerlich Tränen in die Augen. „Ist das wahr, Nick?"

„Es war mir noch nie so ernst mit etwas.", bestätigte er ihr und griff zaghaft nach ihrer Hand. Für einen Moment standen sie einfach nur da und sahen sich fasziniert an. Sekunden verstrichen, als wären es Stunden und für einen kurzen Augenblick schien die Welt still zu stehen.

„Beweis es mir.", ergriff Sara schließlich wieder das Wort.

„Typisch CSI, ohne Beweise geht gar nichts, was?", grinste Nick verschmitzt und zog sie langsam zu sich heran. Dann legt er sanft seine andere Hand auf ihre Wange, senkte behutsam seine Lippen auf ihre und sie versanken in einen innigen Kuss…


End file.
